Lightning and peaches
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Zenitsu is depressed that he had to go on a mission alone...too bad he's not fully alone. (Also an excuse to use one the lower moons that was killed off way to soon!)


A/N

I'll explain everything at the end. Please enjoy!

Also I don't own anything.

* * *

Domination.

It was the one purpose they had. To their ruler and creator Muzan it was to dominate the world and be able to surpass the sun. Most of the demon moons of the upper ranks shared this goal or at least a version of it.

She knew s few of the lower ranks all shared a similarity of this goal,but all of them had one simple purpose.

Survival.

Sure she was ranked as the 4th lower moon,but she wasn't exactly the definition of ambitious or courageous.

The only reason Rui hasn't surpassed her was because he wouldn't be allowed to bring his "family" with him. The only reason she was still amongst the ranks of the lower moon demons was because of her rather unique demon blood art.

Also the rather interesting fact that Muzan had requested a rather special mission for her.

For_ her!_

Here is where she found herself now. At the bank of a river at night spying at a small dingy camp fire.

_"There is a certain slayer with blonde hair that I want you to find. I want you to observe him. I need to know something."_

That was the mission that he had given her. It wasn't hard or difficult in anyway,but it was rather unusual for recon mission.

_" Just as long as I don't have to fight I should be ok." _She thought as she continued to watch the camp fire and the blonde individual with caution.

* * *

Zenitsu was not having a good day.

First the demon slayer corps had sent both Tanjirou and Inosuke on a week long mission to a village up north about a potential horde of demons. He was recommended to go on the mission by Tanjirou, and it only lead to him crying up a storm refusing to go fight a horde of scary,scaly and gross demons.

To his surprise they didn't mind him not going,but knowing they'll be away from him for a week gave the poor blonde major levels of stress and pure anxiety.

He didn't have to worry for long though as he was sent on mission as soon as they were departed.

It was a simple mission. A village down south has heard rumors of a water demon stalking by their river. He didn't have to fight just see if the rumors were true.

But still...

"WHY DID I HAVE TO GO ALONE!?" Zenitsu screamed by the camp fire. He was a lover, not a fighter!

Running a shaking hand through his hair he sniffled lightly as his brown doey eyes gazed along the fire.

For the first time since he met Tanjirou this was the first time he's been alone in a long time. In times like these he felt more alone than scared. It made him think of the time he trained along with kaigaku a few times. During these "training Sessions" kaigaku he would beat him senseless and leave Zenitsu in the forest alone to cry and wallow in his injuries.

Even gramps would sometimes question and wonder about Zenitsu's rather clingy attitude.

He just...hated being alone.

He _hated _being a coward.

Frustrated he punched the ground in anger causing a small crack in the ground to form and the a rustling in the bushes to occur.

"I'm so useless..."

* * *

Mukago watched with held breath as she witnesses the strength of the demon slayer before her. At first he looked cowardly and weak,but she felt the ground shake beneath her slightly as he punched the ground.

For some reason she focused more on his facial features and the way his eyes reminded her of caramel bites that she's seen human kids eat. She always felt curious about the sweet,but never got a chance to actually eat it.(Like she could even eat regular food to begin with.)

Her gray eyes would trace the outlines of his boyish face along with the rather thin lips that looked fuller with a light pinkish hue that reminded her of peaches.

"He's kinda cute..." She whispered to herself as a soft breeze rustled her pure snow white hair. Her red kimono gave view of a hard contrast in the moonlight upon her position.

She didn't need to worry about him finding her. She knew the blonde slayer had rather stellar hearing capabilities...and that why she was chosen specifically for the mission as her blood demon art countered against hyper sensory abilities.

_Blood Demon Art: Null Void_

It wasn't effective in combat,but a spy was her safest bet.

She watched the blonde man before shake in...frustration? Despair?

Loneliness?

It struck a cord in her that felt so familiar,yet foreign in every possible way.

Why does watching this boy bring such intense heat that confused her and made her body quiver and shake?

Was this a trick? Did the boy actually sense her and administer a airborne poison or hallucinogen? Stuck in her mind she didn't notice the slight movement the boy made as he laid by the fire.

There he laid his head on on his makeshift pillow using his haori as a blanket. A few sniffles later and the light soft snores of the boy could be heard being the only sound in the air beside a small ripple near the stream.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been watching him sleep. Maybe an hour or so before she felt safe enough to actually move from her position.

Standing up the moonlight bared down on her form show casing her yellowing skin. The red stripes on her cheeks along with the two horns on her forehead making it apparent of her demon status. The kanji for 'Lower Moon Four' on her left iris showing her rank. Her plain red kimono with with black and white fur lined collar was tied in the back with a big dark purple bow. Her slender form descended amongst the fire as she neared closer to Zenitsu.

Her demon blood art dulled the senses to their weakest of conditions. Weaken his sense of touch she could help ,but traced a pink clawed finger along his cheek. She felt the warmth and softness of his skin as she continued to stare down his sleeping face.

Her own senses swirling as her own blood rushed to her cheeks.

She was suppose to observe him! Not touch him!

But she felt drawn to him like rain in thunder storm. Ironically his whole being reminded him of that.

Looking down at him there was a tense weight laying lump in her throat as she traced the out line of his lips. Leaning down she was mere inches away from his lips. Her lips felt dry as she felt his warmth radiate from his features.

Just a centimeter or two away from his lips...she could almost kiss him.

_Kiss him?_

What on earth was she thinking?

She jumped away from him as if scorched by his warmth. Her body rigid and hot as she nearly ran back to her spot in hiding.

If she were still alive she would probably feel the rapid beating in her chest.

Placing a clawed hand to her cheek she did the only thing she could...she ran.

And ran. And ran. And ran.

She didn't stop til she saw traces of sunlight.

Fleeting she hid from the world in a near by cave holding herself close. Tears streamed down her own cheeks as she cried herself away from the world.

Away from Muzan. Away from the other 12 moons.

And most of all away from the the blonde demon slayer that smelt of peaches and rain.

* * *

A/n

So is the 4th lower demon moon that Muzan killed along with the rest of the other lower 6 moons. She kinda reminded me of a 2nd Zenitsu almost.

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
